Aromatic oligomeric phosphate compositions which are not hydroxy-terminated are known to persons of ordinary skill in the art with representative examples being described in European Patent Publication Nos. 509,506 and 521,628 and Japanese Patent Publication No. 227,632/1988.
A hydroxy-terminated aromatic oligomeric phosphate is depicted as one of the products formed by the processes described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 223,158/1989. The product that is desired is a mixture of 22%-65%, by weight, of a reactive, hydroxy-terminated monophosphate ester, 15%-30% of a non-reactive, non-hydroxy-terminated phosphate ester, and 5%-63% of the hydroxy-terminated oligomeric phosphate ester. The process used to synthesize the product desired by the patentees of Japanese Patent Publication No. 223,158/1989 relies, for example, upon the reaction of a mixture of phenol and aromatic diol (e.g., resorcinol) with phosphorus oxychloride in the presence of a catalyst (e.g., aluminum chloride).